User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Amusement Parks
For the past three years I have been working on a spin off book. I have based it on the Twilight Saga Films, Bree Tanner and another one of Kristen Stewart's films Adventureland, as well as some of my own stuff and stuff from the latest guide. I have used the actors first names but given them different surnames and given names to those who weren't memtioned in the films. Since I am using two characters both played by Kristen Stewart, I can't have both of them called Kristen, so one of them is now called Kristy. The differeness with my book to these films and this book are as listed. #Esme's charater is the same age as as Carlisle's charatcer, Emmett's charater is the same age as Rosalie's and Alice and Jasper's character are the same age as Edward and Bella's. #Jacob's charater is sixteen all the time as is Bella's is all seventeen. #To explain Tyler's disappearnce, his charater moves away after the dance. #Bella's charater was born 13th March and Em Lewin's charater was born 7th March same year. #Laurent's charater tells Carlisle's, Alice's past and that James's was the tracker after her when he went to warn them. #Sam's and Emily's charaters are married and Paul, Jared, Brady and Collin's charaters are their foster sons. #Paul's character phased before Jared's. #Both actresses who played Victoria are used, the Rachelle Lefevre vision is the main Victoria and the Bryce Dallas Howard vision is a look-a-like. #The look-a-like Victoria uses Riley's charater and not the real Victoria. #The look-a-like Victoria poses as the real Victoria to distract the wolves and the vampires. #The real Victoria kinapps Bella's charatcer in Port Angeles, after sending her a phone call to go to Port Angeles using Jessica's character's voice. #The only charaters used from the Bree Tanner book are Diego, Fred, Raoul, Kevin, Kristie and Jen's. #Bree, Diego and Fred's character stop drinking human blood and protect Bella's character from Raoul, Kevin, Kristie and Jen's. #Diego's character is alive. #Riley's charater plans to use Bella's charater as a hostage during the battle. #Bree and Diego's charater kill Kevin and Jen's character before the battle. #Bree, Diego and Fred's character escape with Bella's to Pittsburgh. #Bree, Diego, Fred and Bella's charaters get Games jobs at Adventureland. #James Brennan's charater is a Vampire, changed by Edward's the same year as him. #Tommy Frigo's charater is a Shape-shifter, he can phase into a bright silver wolf. #Em Lewin and James Brennan's charater save Bella's from being knifed. #Bree, Diego, Fred, Bella and Em Lewin's character live with James Brennan's. #Bella and Em Lewin's character are enemies with Lisa P. and Kelly's character. #Paulette and Connelly's character are brother and sister. #Bella's character goes to a juck yard and recuses two dirt bikes. #Bella's charater teaches Em Lewin and Tommy Frigo's to ride them. #The real Victoria, the look-a-like Victoira and Riley's character track Bree, Diego, Fred and Bella's character to Pittsburgh. #After getting in a fight with Lisa P. and Kelly's charater, Em Lewin and Bella's charater run away to New York. #They are joined the next night by James Brennan, Tommy Frigo and Fred's character. #While out that night with Em Lewin and Bella's charater, Fred's tell them what happened the night Riley's found him. #The real Victoria, the look-a-like Victoria and Riley's charater find them. #They get into a fight with Fred's, the look-a-like Victoria breaks Em Lewin's character's ankle, the real Victoria throws some broken glass and it hits her in the knee and Riley's bites her hand. #James Brennan and Tommy Frigo's charater arrived and help Fred's destroy the look-a-like Victoria, the real Victoria and Riley's escape. #James Brennan's charater sucks the venom out and orders Bella's back to Pittsburgh. #She is meet in Pittsburgh by Bree's character. #On the way to the disco, Bree's charater tells Bella's what happened to her o the night Riley's found her. #The real Victoria and Riley's charater finds them. #Bree's charater tries to tell Riley's that the look-a-like Victoria never loved him and they are using him, he refuses to listen. #He attacks Bree's character. #Jacob's charater appears and helps her destroy Riley's, the real Victoria escape again. #When Jacob's charater kisses Bella's, she faints, he tells her to go to Adventureland. #She is meet at the gates by Diego's charater. #He tells her that Riley's charater saved him from being killed by a gang of boys from his high school, by handing him over to the real Victoria. #The real Victoria finds them. #She and Diego's character get into a fight. #During the fight, Bella's charater gets trapped in the works of one of the rides. #Edward's charater appears, helps Diego's destroy the real Victoria and frees Bella's. #While visiting Em Lewin's charater in hosptial, she and Bella's find out they are half sisters and Renee's is their mother. It's a working progress. I was bored and can up with this after watch Twilight and Adventureland back to back. I know it's stupid, but it's not hurting anyone. I will show it when it's finished. Adventureland1.jpg GUIDERevisedLogo.jpg Tsslobtcover.jpg ImagesCAV4LURK.jpg Eclipse logo.jpg New-moon-logo-2560x1600.jpg Twilight logo.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts